Asami Tendo
Asami Tendo Asami, meist nur Asa genannt, ist die 2-jahre ältere Schwester von Yu. Sie macht sich meist sehr viele Sorgen um ihren jüngeren Bruder, obwohl sie weiß, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Da sie aber nicht will, dass jeder es weiß, versteckt sie diese Sorge hinter einer Maske aus Kühlniss, leichter Ironie und Sakasmus, doch ab und zu zeigt sie ihre Sorge um ihren kleinen Bruder. Ihr Bey ist 176 FD Gepard (cheetah), den sie meist aber nur mit cheetah ruft. Geschichte ''' Asami ist schon in jungen Jahren eine talentierte Bladerin. Sie liebt ihren kleinen Bruder, doch um selbst stärker zu werden, verließ sie ihn und machte eine Weltreise. '''Aussehen Metal Fusion/Masters Asami hat blaues, kurzes Haar, welches Sie zu wilden Stacheln trägt. Einige Strähnen ihres Pony´s fallen ihr ins Gesicht.Sie hat die gleichen grünen Augen wie Yu. Wenn Sie sauer oder schlecht gelaunt ist nehmen ihre Augen einen harten Glanz an, der in etwa den gleichen Ausdruck wie Kyoya oder Lennox hat. Asami trägt in Metal Fusion/Masters eine schwarze Hose mit zwei Metallketten, die sich überkreuzen, knielange Grau-braune Stiefel, ein tiefrotes T-Shirt und eine schwarz-graue Kapuzen-Weste (so Ähnlich wie die von Chris, bloß mit Kapuze), die Weste geht ein Stück über die Hüfte hinaus. Metal Fury '' In Metal Fury hat Asami ihren Look etwas Verändert, statt den knielangen Grau-braunen Stiefeln, trägt sie so ähnliche wie Kyoya, bloß in Dunkel-blau. Auch trägt sie nicht mehr ihr tiefrotes T-Shirt und ihre schwarz-graue Kapuzen-Weste, sondern eine Ärmellose, Türkis-Silbrige Tunika in Wickelobtick, eine Normale Weiße Weste und eine grüne Hose, die Ketten, wie bei der alten sind geblieben. Ihren Bey und ihren Louncher trägt sie an den Ketten, ihrer rechten Seite Befestigt. Auch ihre Haare haben sich etwas verändert, so gehen ihre Haare jetzt knapp über ihre Ohren, was ihrer Frisur ein noch wilderes Aussehen verleiht. ''Zero-G '' In Zero-G trägt Asami immer noch die gleiche Hose mit den beiden, sich überkreuzende Ketten, schwarz-rote Boots, ein violettes Top und eine Blaue Weste. '''Persönlichkeit' Asami ist Anfangs eher Kühl, Distanziert und Zurückhaltend und trägt eine Maske um ihre große Sorge um ihren kleinen Bruder zu verstecken. Doch sonst, wenn man sie besser kennt, ist Asami eine nette, ruhige und auch mal etwas abgedrehte Person. Wenn es aber um ihren Bruder oder ihre Freunde geht kennt sie kein Pardon mehr. Ihr Anfängliches Misstrauen gegenüber Doji wandelte sich in Wut, als sie erfuhr, dass er Yu nur als Futter für Ryuga benutzen wollte. Und sie rastete fast völlig aus und wollte sich an Doji rächen, wenn sie nicht von Lennox, Ginga und Tsubasa aufgehalten worden wäre. Ihre Wut steigerte sich ins unermessliche, als sie mitbekam, wie Yu und Tsubasa während der Weltmeisterschaft von einem Unbekannten Blader ins Krankenhaus befördert wurden. Asami ist unterdessen auch eine gute Beobachterin bzw. Analytikerin und, dadurch, dass sie soviel reist, hat sie auch eine gute Menschenkenntnis erworben. Bei einem Beykampf Analysiert sie ihren Gegner während des Kampfes und überlegt sich in Gedanken ganz genau eine Gegenstrategie doch meist, lässt sie die Analyse weg und kämpft einfach wie ein Tier. Sie hetzt ihren Gegner durch die Arena, wie der Jäger seine Beute. Meistens schleudert sie ihren Gegner auch einfach ins Arena-Out, wenn ihr, ihr Gegner zu schwach erscheint. Bey ''' Ihr Bey ist 176 FD Soul Gepard, er ist ein Gleichgewichts-Bey mit einer sehr hohen Verteidigung und der Spinn ihres Beys übertrifft sogar Pegasus, den Bey von Ginga Hagane . Ihr Bey ist so gebaut, dass er optimal schnelle und auch starke Angriffe ausführen kann. '''Special Move Während ihrer Reise hat Asami viele neue Special Move erlernen können und auch ihre Fertigkeiten verbessert. Einige ihrer neuen Special Move sind: Darknight heaven, Silver´s Distraction, Nightlight Sword of death und Wild Spinn Attacke. Zitate ''' '''Du bist stark geworden, kleiner Bruder ( Asami zu Yu als sie ihren Bey vor seine Füße schießt) ' Dein Leon mag zwar der König der Savanne sein, doch mein Cheetath ist die Herrscherin des Spins!' ( meint sie ruhig, doch mit einem ironischen Unterton in der Stimme, zu Kyoya, bei ihren ersten Kampf gegeneinander Spinn Cheetah, und zeig ihnen deine Krallen! ( ruft Asami ihrem Bey zu, bevor sie einen Special Move ausruft) Dafür wird er bezahlen (knurrt Asami, nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass Doji Yu nur als Futter für Ryuga verwenden wollte) Wissenswertes ''' Asami ist 2-jahre älter als Yu Sie mag Katzen sehr gerne, es sind auch ihre Lieblingstiere Für Erdbeeren würde sie fast alles tun Sie macht sich immer sehr große Sorgen um ihren kleinen Bruder Wenn Sie mal nicht Bladet oder Trainiert, was nicht allzu oft vorkommt, ließt sie am liebsten in aller Ruhe ein gutes Buch oder Meditiert Ihr Beyspirit ist mit dem von Kyoya und Ginga zu vergleichen und erleuchtet in einem Eisblauen Türkis-Silber '''Metal Fusion/Masters Asami taucht das erste mal auf, als Yu zur WBBA gewechselt ist. Sie zeigt sich ihm erst als auf den Weg zum BeyPit ist, gleichzeitig lernt sie auch seine neuen Freunde kennen. Bei der Gelegenheit fordert Sie Kyoya auch gleich zum Kampf heraus, denn sie ist von seiner Kampfkraft, Beyspirit und seinem Siegeswillen beeindruckt, und es kann auch sein, dass sie seit einer Weile keinen starken Gegner mehr hatte. Metal Masters In Metal Masters nimmt Asami nicht am Tunier teil, sondern geht als 2te-Trainerin, neben Lennox, mit auf die Weltmeisterschaft, so kann sie auch auf Yu aufpassen. Als Yu und Tsubasa von dem unbekannten Blader ins Krankenhaus befördert wurden, will sie an der Stelle der beiden antretten, doch dass wurde ja durch Ryuga vereitelt, Asami findet Ryugas Beyspirit einfach nicht schön, zu viel Finsternis. Beim Endkampf ist sie mit den anderen ganz vorne mit dabei. Fury In Fury hilft sie mit Yu zusammen, den anderen Nemesis auf zu halten. Unter anderem lernt sie dabei auch King kennen und verliebt sich in ihn. Am Ende des Kampfes kommt sie dann mit King zusammen. Dadurch, dass, durch den Endkampf ihr Bey zerstört worden ist, hat Asami in Zero-G ihren neuen Bey WDB 290 Night Puma bekommen, er ist ein Angriffstyp mit einer Mittelhohen Verteigung. Zero-G In Zero-G haben Asami und King 2 Kinder bekommen, 1 Mädchen und 1 Jungen. Ming (Mi=Asami,ng= King) und Kai (Ki= King, a= Asami). Special Move Darknight heaven ( Darknight= Dunkle Nacht)( heaven= Himmel) also übersetz bed. es ungefähr so Himmel der dunklen Nacht. Wenn Asami Darknight heaven ausruft, wird Cheetah von einem sehr dunklem schwarz umhüllt und hüllt auch gleichzeitig die ganze Arena ein, wenn sich das schwarz wieder verzieht, liegt der Gegnerische Bey auf dem Arenaboden. Der schwarze ,,Dunst´´ entzieht dem Gegnerischem Bey sozusagen die Energie, so ähnlich wie bei L-Drago. Silvers Distraction ( Silver= Silber) ( Distraction= Ablenkung) heißt übersetz soviel wie Silberne Ablenkung Wenn dieser Move ausgerufen wird, geht von cheetah ein sehr helles Glühen aus, dass einen blendet, auch nimmt cheetah Kraft und auch der Spin wird verdoppelt, der Nachteil bei diesem Move ist, Asami kann ihn nur etwa 1-2 mal hintereinander anwenden, weil sonst der Schaden, den ihr Bey dadurch erleidet zu groß ist. Nightlight Sword of death (Nightlight= Nachtschwert)(of=des)(death=todes) übersetz heißt es Nachtschwert des Todes Wird dieser Move ausgesprochen, wird erst der Spin von cheetah verdoppelt, bekommt dabei ein schwarzes Glühen, so ähnlich wie bei Libras Move, auch Asami verändert sich, ihre Haare werden noch stacheliger, ihr Beyspirit umgibt sie und auch ihre Augen erglühen in ihrem Beyspirit, der Nachteil, wenn sie diesen Move zu lange aufrechterhält, kippt sie Buchstäblich um, weil dieser Move so stark wie 2 Move´s hintereinander angewendet wirkt. ' Wild Spin Attack' bedeutet: wilde Wirbelattacke Bei dieser Attacke, bildet sich ein Bläulich-Orangeroter Tornado, fast genauso wie bei Lion, doch dieser Tornado ist um ein vielfaches stärker, da er sowohl zur hälfte aus Wind, als auch aus Feuer besteht. Kategorie:Fancharaktere (OC) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Fury) Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Masters) Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Fusion)